Crime Pays
by Subscription
Summary: Alex is a girl leading a life of crime, working for different terrorist organizations to get her two favorite thrills: The adrenaline rush from breaking the law, and sex. A whole lot of sex. Filled with Pokemon x human action.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone makes at least one big mistake in their life. Some people make a bad investment. Others blow that big battle and end up regretting it their entire life. There are even those guys that are at the wrong place at the wrong time and end up shooting someone and having to explain to their wife that their husband is dead before they go on the run from the law and have to travel from town to town using fake names until they're old and frail and finally confess to their son of this horrible crime they committed just as they kick the bucket.

Then there's me: Alex. You ever see that relatively short girl in the middle of some forest yelling to herself because she was too stupid to buy a map? Yeah, that's me. I'm not really anything special; like most people I have that one big mistake I really regret. Except instead of having one mistake I have a lot of them. And I've never really regretted them. Not a single one. So that kind of shoots that in the face.

I never regretted joining up with Team Rocket (we'll get to the that fun fact later), never regretted sleeping with those countless number of guys, never regretted lying enough times to get me two round-trip tickets to hell, and I certainly don't regret doing what I as doing right now- robbing a Pokemart.

Now in my defense I had just spent the last three days lost in Ilex Forest. Basically no food, no comfortable spot to sleep on, no map (what I tell you?). The only thing I really did have was a Dodrio with serious problems that spent most of the time trying to kill itself. But I digress. Fact of the matter was I was pretty irritated, and rightfully so. Would you like to be in that situation? No. You wouldn't. On top of that I was flat broke. Broke, on top of all of that! My life is a tragedy, I swear. I've got to support myself somehow. If that involves robbing convenience stores, then so be it. I've done worse. But we aren't there yet.

Back to the Pokemart. Now, considering I was a member of a terrorist organization that engaged in crimes of all sizes, one wouldn't really be surprised at the fact that I was robbing the place. I wouldn't blame them. The funny thing was that my job didn't involve the crime committing. That didn't mean I didn't enjoy partaking in it, though.

The sliding glass doors of the place had just been smashed through by my Camerupt, Brenn. He wasn't exactly one for subtlety. Instead of waiting for the doors to open he'd just charged right through, smashing the glass and scaring the everliving crap out of the shoppers. It made for a pretty great scene, I have to admit. There I was, standing amongst the shattered glass, looking at the shoppers who were all cowering behind counters from the beast that had just blasted through the doors. And hell, if looks could kill, those people would all have dropped dead. Brenn looked like he was about ready to burn the whole lot of them just to watch them scream and suffer.

The big guy had some anger management problems. That much was pretty obvious.

"Alright, everyone down!" I yelled, though it was moot. Mr. Subtlety had pretty much insured no one would dare to get up; those volcanoes on his back weren't just for show. I looked around to make sure no one had tried getting out a back entrance or something. "Hands up! I want them where I can see them!" I added, everyone immediately raising their hands up. "Don't even think of lowering them!" I added as menacingly as I could. Sure, I wasn't exactly intimidating. I was only 5'3" or so, so I didn't have that going for me. My build was pretty small and lean, too; there went that. Hell, I didn't even have an intimidating _haircut. _You know those people? The ones where even their HAIR makes you cringe in fear? Yeah, not me. My light brown hair went to about my shoulders, and was about as intimidating as a baby Glameow. But the murderous-looking Camerupt didn't exactly hurt my case.

I started taking slow steps forward, scanning everywhere I could with my hazel eyes, taking notes of where everyone was for the most part. Azalea was a pretty small and quiet town; it was highly unlikely anyone would have the guts to challenge Brenn, let alone a capable Pokemon. My main concern was someone reaching for their phone to call the cops, but with my Pokemon's looks backing up my orders, it didn't look like anyone would try anything. He followed me slowly as I stepped forward to the counter, whipping his head around to glare at the shoppers. The path to the door was unobstructed, but no one dared to make a break for it lest they ended up in a burned pile on the tile floor.

The clerk was shaking badly under the counter, looking about ready to wet himself. When I reached it I rested my elbows on it, looking down at him with the biggest shit-eating grin on my face. He squeaked when he saw me, looking as though he was trying to make himself smaller than physically possible.

"Excuse me, I need some service," I told him as sweetly as I could, batting my eyelashes for good measure. Pokemart Clerk appeared to be having a heart attack down there, shaking badly.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What d-d-do y-y-y-y-you n-n-need?" he asked, stuttering so badly that it took a few extra seconds to comprehend what he was saying.

"Oh, not much! Just for you to open that register right over there and hand me all the money in it. I'm sure that won't be too hard. After all, I don't want to hurt anyone, and I won't have to if you comply." I had a lot stacked against me for the 'intimidating' factor, sans the homicidal camel. The least I could do was compensate by toying with the poor guy. And, hey, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. It felt a little awkward to speak like this, sure, but the clerk didn't really seem to notice.

He nodded and released another string of what I assumed was words, scrambling up to his feet and moving to open up the cash register. He was having a considerable amount of difficulty with how badly he was shaking, but I wasn't in any rush. I didn't bother looking back at everyone else; that was Brenn's job. Someone would have to be pretty ballsy to go up against the 6 foot tall, flamethrowing, probably crazy Pokemon.

My fingers drummed against the counter as the clerk tried to open up the register, finally succeeding in opening it after several attempts. He grabbed one of the Mart's shopping bags and began stuffing bills in it while I watched him, emptying the contents of the register before too long. Figures. Little town would equal little profits, but there was always more opportunity for money-making. I took the plastic bag cheerfully from the clerk when he shakily handed it to me, stuffing it into my own shoulder bag. It was a good amount still, more than enough to last me a few days.

Thanking him with another grin, I looked over to my Camerupt. Brenn was still glaring at the poor patrons of the store, and it was pretty obvious they had all been far too scared to move.

"Now! I don't want anyone moving their hands until I'm out of the building, or else this guy here'll burn the whole place to the ground!" I barked, all of them cringing. That's when I slowly started stepping backwards, keeping my eyes on as many of them as I could. Brenn followed my lead, though he had a bit more difficulty moving backwards, as he was used to charging forwards. Broken glass crunched under my shoes and his hooves, the eyes of all the people in the store following me. They were still on me when I hit the grass outside, and I turned around and started walking away from the store as if nothing had happened.

I glanced over at my Pokemon, who looked pretty pissed at not being able to incinerate something. Poor guy. He had been so eager to really destroy something. How could I deny him that simple pleasure? I'd have to be heartless to do something like that.

"Alright buddy. Burn it to the ground," I said, nodding to confirm when he looked over at me. The change was instantaneous. He perked up immensely, stopping his tromp and turning around to face the Pokemart. We weren't too far from it at that point, a good range for him to show his fire powers. I took a few steps back from him, holding his Pokeball in my hand. I was ready to run; shit was about to seriously hit the fan. Someone had probably called the cops already, and we didn't exactly have a lot of time to make a run for it. Especially if we decided to destroy something.

If the rest of the town wasn't aware of us, they were once Brenn let out a deafening roar. Camels can roar. Go figure. He dug his hooves into the earth to brace himself, rearing his head before shooting a Flame Burst at the Pokemart. That's when I sprung into action. The attack smashed into the store, breaking the previously untouched glass and sending the building into flames so strong I could feel them from where I was standing. I threw Brenn's Pokeball to return him as fast as I could, catching it and breaking into a run away from the convenience store and back toward the Arceusforsaken forest. The screaming could easily be heard, and boy was it loud. My teeth started gritting against each other as I tried to block it out and listen for the unmistakable sirens to make their appearance. I wasn't one for senseless violence, but, well, some opportunities were just too good to pass up. You would've done the same thing were you in my position. Don't even try to say you wouldn't.

I had my Dodrio out of his Pokeball by the time I heard the police sirens from the other side of the town, and jumped onto him as fast as I could. He had broken into a run as soon as I was on him, as one brief glance at the burning building told him he needed to get his feathery ass into gear. But even so, the maneuver had us losing a lot of ground. The bird was fast, sure, but what can I say? Cops are fast, too. And they have guns.

Speaking of which, you'll never guess what they had started to firing at us. I don't regret shit, but if I did I would have regretted deciding to let Brenn burn down that Pokemart. In hindsight, it was a pretty dumb descision. My Dodrio didn't exactly look pleased. Just a few seconds out of his ball and he already had his owner screaming at him while some guys shot at him.

"Tulo! Into the forest!" I yelled as loud as I could, and he squawked in acknowledgement. With his long legs and naturally fast speed he broke into the trees in almost no time, ducking and moving to avoid smacking into them. Police cars couldn't go into the forest, especially the denser areas that we were sticking to. Tulo had to slow down to keep from crashing into something, but he was still moving much faster than the police officers. Even if they were still firing at us. Which they still were. And believe me, it's not fun riding on an angry three-headed bird while cops try to shoot at you.

Okay I lied. It's actually really fun.

Sure okay, most people don't have 'robbing stores before burning them down and running away from the fuzz' on their list of things they like to do in their free time, and most would consider people who do to be pretty crazy, but there's nothing like the rush of adrenaline you get. It makes life exciting. Who wants to live some boring life full of following the rules? Not me, that's for sure. I live for this kind of stuff. But we're getting away from the point here. Back to the angry officers trying to shoot me.

The cops were pretty persistent and it took a while to lose them, but we lost them. Even after they sent their Arcanine after us, which were very fast themselves and had this wonderful habit of trying to burn Tulo to a crisp. The bird wasn't very happy to have to run like his life depended on it (it probably did) while taking down the attacking canines. But he sure as hell did it, somehow, and had taken us so deep in this forest that the cops would give up trying to find us. Sure, they'd still be after me, but Goldenrod was relatively close, and that was a big city. I could blend in there and lie low. From my experience eyewitnesses were really unreliable, and even so Brenn had hopefully left few of those. I'd just have to keep the Camerupt in his Pokeball until we far away enough to where the suspicion would go down. Hopefully that wouldn't take too long; Goldenrod was, like I said, pretty close, and being a big city had a high crime rate. There were lots of possible suspects, thankfully. And what with this crazy kind of shit happening all the time, they'd probably end up dismissing it before too long. The terrorist groups were always pulling some new stunt; it would be ridiculous for the cops to focus on just one incident with all these others going on. Which was more than mine with me.

Tulo was about ready to collapse, all three heads panting. His three hearts must have been working overdrive, and once it was certain we were safe he unceremoniously dumped me off of him and started looking around for a comfortable place to lay. I kept the grumbling under my breath; I deserved that. I watched his three heads bicker about where to lie down, each of them taking turns in giving me a dirty look. He was exhausted and stressed, and now we were back in this forest. I'm honestly surprised he didn't just run off right there and leave me.

I waited to approach him until he had lied down, slowly walking forward. All three heads snapped up to glare daggers at me, and I cringed. This guy was harsh with the looks tonight. What was with my Pokemon and the death glares?

"Tulo, I'm sorry," I said softly, trying to give him the most genuine look I could. He screeched at me, obviously not taking it. "Come on, I'm sorry! It's just...Brenn wanted to burn something! You know how he is!" The Dodrio squawked at me, all three heads hurling angry obscenities at me in Pokespeak. I just had to stand there and take it. I deserved it. It was probably a bitch move for me to try and push the blame over to the Camerupt, too. Even if it was his fault.

"Okay, okay. I know. But I'm really sorry. You know I care about you, right?" I eased forward, the three heads eying me warily. They almost never had the same thoughts concerning anything, but it was clear they all agreed to be pissed at me. "You know I do. You were my first Pokemon, Tulo. That's gotta count for something, right?" Okay, that was a pretty low blow; I know how guilty he gets when I remind him that he's been with me longer than anyone else. My words were soft as I reached a hand out and stroked his leftmost neck, relieved he didn't try to bite it off. All three of his heads looked right into my eyes, and I smiled. "Come on buddy, we make an awesome team. I'd be nowhere without you." I knew this guy inside and out, and exactly what to say. Stroking his ego was always a good tactic, and it was clear I almost had him. Time for the final nail in the coffin. The shot was gonna be cheap, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

"If you forgive me, I'll make it up to you." I said with a wink and a bit of a seductive undertone, the bird perking up at that. Bingo. I totally had him now. He had completely forgotten to be mad at me now that I had brought the possibility of sex to the table. Tulo was way too predictable. In fact, most of my Pokemon were. No matter how furious they'd get, I could almost always calm them down with the horizontal mambo. They liked it. I liked it. They weren't mad anymore. I got a great fuck. Everybody wins!

I slid my hand down from his neck, rubbing the feathers on his back. Slowly, his eyes slipped shut, all three heads cooing. They were each different and had their own thoughts and personalities, but usually during sex it seems like their brains all melt into one, for the most part. I kept stroking his back, my other hand moving to begin stroking his chest. Or, rather, where his chest would be if he had one. "Now come on, get up," I told him, the bird quickly complying by standing up. Being on my knees, I was eye-level with what I wanted- his three erections that had made themselves known. When they said Dodrio had three of everything, they weren't kidding. And I sure as hell wasn't complaining.

I took his left- and rightmost dicks in my hands, stroking them slowly to get him harder. Tulo groaned softly to let me know that I was doing well, and so I turned my attention to the cock in the middle. Due to the placing this as usually the one that got my most attention, and today wouldn't be an exception. But for once they weren't complaining; even with separate everythings they all felt the pleasure. This made for some fun fucking. I smiled and leaned down to kiss the tip of his middle cock, the bird groaning a little in response. He was really sensitive, and after being with him for so long I knew how to exploit this. Still stroking his other two dicks, I wrapped my mouth around the head and began to suck lightly.

Tulo squirmed a little, loving the triple treatment I was giving him. My hands kept up their attention to his two outermost rods, my mouth starting to move lower on his middle cock. My tongue kept teasing him, rubbing against his tip and swirling around it while I kept sucking. I began speeding my hands up a little, relishing the sounds of pleasure the bird was trying and failing to contain. 

He began bucking forward a little, trying to get his rod deeper in my mouth. I complied, moving my mouth down as far as it would go. His dick bumped against the back of my throat, causing us both to shiver. My hands worked him faster as I started sliding my mouth down and up on his shaft, still rubbing my tongue against whatever I could. The pace of my mouth caught up to my hands, and as I rhythmically worked him he squirmed and writhed in pleasure.

My hands kept speeding up, Tulo's panting become more and more obvious. He was close; he couldn't last long with feeling pleasure coming from three cocks. I moaned around him, speeding up my tongue and hand treatment as he drew closer and closer to his orgasm. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know I wanted his cum. And cum he did.

With a cry loud enough to wake a Slaking he bucked forward one last time, his loads shooting from all three of his cocks all over my hands and down my throat. I kept stroking him through the orgasm, pulling back only when he was done to swallow. I looked up, licking my lips while I watched the three-headed bird try to regain his breath. I let his softening dicks go, bring my hands up to lick the cum off of them.

"And how was that?" I asked with a wink, knowing he was too tired to do anymore than pant. That was one of the downsides to sex with him. He came fast from all the treatment, and one round felt like three to him. Then again, all the cum was nice. The pros and cons outweighed themselves pretty well.

Tulo all but collapsed as he sat back down, still breathing rather heavily. I took each of his heads in my hands and kissed the top of them, smiling at him. "Not mad at me anymore, big guy?" I asked, the bird shaking his head. It was obvious my plan had worked, and I was glad he wasn't angry with me being reckless anymore. I looked down at my clothes, surprised that he hadn't cum on my shirt. Sure, it was short-sleeved (summer, what can I say?), but that was a first. That didn't mean I wanted to sleep in a sweaty, dirty shirt all night.

I stood up and went over to my bag, which was where the bird had dumped me off before, and got out my change of clothes. "Note to self: need new outfit." I said, stripping down before throwing my pajamas on. I then trotted over the bird, who was still awake by some miracle. "Big day, right?" I joked, the Pokemon being too tired to make some retort. I smiled at him, kissing the top of each head again. "We need our sleep. Gotta find a way out of this labyrinth of a forest tomorrow," I added, ignoring the irritated look he did his best to give me with his right head. I settled down, using his body as a pillow. "Night, Tulo." I yawned, the bird letting out a small squawk as it rested its heads to sleep. It had been a pretty big day. But that was nothing new. And tomorrow was sure to be bigger. 

So that concludes chapter one! Mysteries afoot everywhere. What DOES Alex do? Why is the smut so rushed? Why does someone who can't write at all insist on doing so anyway? These and more revealed next time!

..But yes. First story, and it sucks. I've been spending weeks trying to fix it and if I try anymore I'll probably end up killing myself. So here you go. If you made it this far, thank you! I appreciate it! I really do.

And I promise, next chapter'll be a lot better. Expositions were never my strong suit. I'll try and get the ball rolling and update as soon as I can.

(And psst. Any review would be amazing. Even if you tell me I'm horrible; I'll love you forever for reviewing. Hell, I'll love you forever for even reading my terrible rambling.)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I apologize immensely for the delay unu;; I had almost completely written for some time but I kept putting off finishing it up. It's here now and Chapter 3 in in the works. I still intend to do this! Also everyone who reviewed/read/liked this, I love you all and your feedback and you are all wonderful.

After we had both woken up, we wasted no time getting ready to get moving again. Now that he was rested up, Tulo was voicing his complaints about being lost in the forest again. Since I was on his back and had taken full responsibility, I had to sit through his insistent squawking. Even though he had forgiven me, he evidently wasn't finished with his grumbling. Almost everything caused at least one head to complain.

Eventually, though, he gave up for the most part, simply muttering under his breath while he trudged through the forest. The urge to make a crack at how he'd tired himself out by whining so much was tempting, but I really didn't want the bird to ditch me and leave me to die. I looked up sky (or, rather, the treetops), letting out a huff.

"Aren't you supposed to be able to fly?" I asked after some time, the left head whipping around to glare at me. "What? You're a bird, aren't you?" If the thing could scoff, it would have. Though it more than made up for its lack of the skill by giving me the dirtiest look possible. In fact, prior to just then I hadn't even known it was possible to give a dirtier look. But Tulo sure pulled it off. The three-headed bird was putting my deranged camel to shame.

Other than that, we stayed in relative silence, disregarding the bird's occasional grumbling. There wasn't much to talk about. Any topic of conversation had been exhausted when we were first lost in the forest. It was better to just keep the quiet anyway, even if it only worsened how the time seemed to bleed together to the point where I couldn't tell if Tulo had been walking for hours or years. The fact that the light was blocked out by all these trees certainly didn't help, either. My thoughts didn't go to anything in particular; my head completely blank while we wandered aimlessly.

After what seemed like about five hundred hours of quiet, I started to get a little bit worried. Okay, I probably should have been worried long before, but I figured since we'd been there once before it'd be a little easier to find the exit. Of course, last time we ended up exiting out of the forest right where we entered, but I digress. Even if both of our navigational abilities were nonexistent, we should have been able to spot someone by then. Anyone. It was right next to a major city for crying out loud. Lots of people were in big cities. At least one of them had to be in this forest. There had to be someone there, there was no way I was going to die in some stupid f-

"Hey, lady!" a voice yelled, breaking my thought instantly. I whipped my head around to see a kid looking over at me and Tulo, and the bird and I returned his look with stares. The boy was clad in shorts and what looked like a tank top with a straw hat, a net slung over his shoulder. "Are you, uh, lost or somethin'?" he asked, a little more than weirded out by our gaping. It took me a second to regain my senses, and I nodded furiously while Tulo trotted closer.

"Yes! Holy shit, yes! You do not know how happy I am to see you!" I cried, jumping off of my Pokemon. So. Yeah. I had really begun worrying I was never going to see another human being again. It's scary being lost in a bunch of trees with a senile bird. Take my word for it.

The kid looked a little nervous, nodding slightly. "You tryin' to get to Azalea? There was a big incident over there yesterday. Everyone's in a real panic." It took me a moment to fully register what he said, and I had to stop myself from answering without thinking. "Oh, I was! But then I heard about the...incident from someone else. I decided to just head back to Goldenrod, but my buddy here and I got really lost. Can you help us back to the city?" I asked, mentally patting myself on the back. Oh yeah. I was good. The boy paused for a second and then nodded. "Sure. I was just about to head home anyway, and I know the way back."

It took all my self control (not a lot) to keep from cheering, so I instead nodded with way too much overenthusiasm and grinned widely. "That's perfect!" I said, hopping back onto my bird. "You're a life saver." I added, the kid just shrugged a bit before motioning for us to follow him. I managed to sneak in a bop to Tulo's middle head when the boy started walking in the exact opposite direction we had been traveling in, the bird making a noise at me that could only be described as a demonic hiss.

I didn't try to spark up a conversation with the kid; the awkward silence was too heavy for any of that. Instead I just relaxed as my Dodrio trailed after him, starting to plan out what we'd do when we got to Goldenrod. First thing was to get a hotel as I'd be there for a couple days, and I had some cash to spare now. Sure, the Pokemon Center was nice and all, but being free the rooms weren't in too great of a condition. The walls were pretty thin, too, something I had learned from experience and greatly disliked. Beggars couldn't be choosers, but since I had a bag full of cash I could splurge and get a place at a nice hotel. Besides, I could always mooch some dough off of my friend when I went to see him in Goldrenrod.

That was, of course, the second thing. Going to meet my friend/Team Rocket member/that one guy I somehow know who never stops complaining. My mission was to meet up with him and get his report on how operations were going in that part of the country. He was the overseer for most of Johto, and happened to be my best friend. My little detour in Azalea had me running a little late, but I'm sure he'd understand. I have a certain standard of living I need to maintain. He could deal.

Either I'd zoned out like there was no tomorrow or we were closer to Route 34 than I'd thought; before long the trees started thinning out. As we stepped out of the forest I let out a little cheer of victory. We were most certainly NOT in Azalea, and a small sign near the entrance to the forest conformed it. Route 34, the stretch of land before Goldenrod City. Even Tulo couldn't help but crack a smile; all three of his heads were relieved to finally be in the right place. I looked over at the boy who's led us out, grinning. "Thanks a million." I said. I really was grateful to him. Dying in that forest did not seem all together pleasant. He just shrugged in response, and then Tulo started walking again.

Route 34 wasn't terrible long, I at least knew that much. So, likewise, the trek to the big city along it would be done in no time. Especially compared to the fiasco in the forest. I was getting awfully excited the more we walked; the city was becoming more and more visible with each step my three-headed bird took. I couldn't help it; I love cities. And who wouldn't? Big, exciting collections of buildings absolutely brimming with people. In a city it's like there's always something big happening. And, well, they made for good cover. Sure, Goldenrod wasn't anywhere as big as Castelia, but it was still the biggest one in this region. Then again, that wasn't exactly saying much, and I disliked Johto a lot because of how quiet and rural it was. Goldenrod was basically the only sign that modern technology was even known to this part of the world.

When we had gotten close enough for me to spot the sign indicating that this was, indeed, the place we had hoped it was, I hopped off of Tulo and returned him to his Pokeball, for a couple of reasons. One, the place'd be fairly crowded and adding that much more bulk in bird wasn't a good idea. Two, having him out was an invitation for trainers to come challenging me. I didn't have time for that, and there'd be a lot in a place like this. And three, he got really pissy really fast. You can probably see where this one is going.

So I walked the last dirt path on foot, watching it transition into concrete. It still stumped me that they hadn't just developed the hell out of all of this nature, but that incredibly pressing question could wait. I had a hotel to find in this concrete maze, and that was a task that was more easily said than done.

"There's got to be a hotel somewhere..." I muttered to myself, walking in a direction I assumed would lead me deeper into the city. It looked like the sun was close to setting, but there were still people. Everywhere. And not only that, but there were buildings everywhere, too- huge buildings. I ended up passing by a few hotels, deciding that it would be better to try and get closer Radio Tower. I was already way late as it was. The least I could do was show up before noon tomorrow.

The time it took to find the Radio Tower was, relatively, short. Even I could find a giant building with a hugeass satellite sticking out of it. Okay, so the city was huge. But it's a building with a giant satellite just jutting out of it like it's no one's business. Kind of hard to miss. And, like one would expect, there was a hotel not too far from it, too. A nice one at that, probably because the Radio Tower was in the nicer part of the city. I was pretty thankful for that. Oh, I could hold my own in the rougher parts. I have a homicidal camel who spits fire, not many people are willing to cross that guy. But I was above sleeping around lowlife criminals. They disgust me.

I ended up picking a place closest to the Tower, some hotel with a ridiculously cheesy name: The Golden Hotel. Creativity at its finest, no doubt about that. It was rather big, and had an intricate picture of the bird-god Ho-Oh as its symbol. The whole place just screamed 'overly fancy', but that's exactly what I was looking for. I had cash to burn, and I wanted to blow it at some place exactly like this. It was overly expensive and the people working there probably thought ridiculously high of themselves. Perfect.

I opened the doors and strolled in with an air of cockiness, walking up to the man at the front counter with a big grin on my face. He grimaced, and I really didn't blame him. I hadn't stopped to get new clothes in a while, or even washed the ones I was wearing. Simply put, I looked like a mess. Not that I cared, but someone working at a fancy shmancy hotel probably would.

"I'd like a room for three nights." I told him, pretending that I was naive to the fact that he was obviously debating on whether or not to tell me they didn't have any open. I have no idea what won him over, but he let out a disgruntled little sigh and nodded. "Yes, well, we do have a room available." he muttered, going to work on his computer, typing away it like there was no tomorrow. Much to his displeasure I rested my elbows on the counter, watching him typing and glancing around the lobby at the fancy place. After some minutes he cleared his throat to get my attention, handing me the card key. "Enjoy your stay." he grumbled, and I winked at him, taking the card and moving over to the sets of elevators.

After that, getting up to my room was pretty boring and uneventful. Standard stuff. I went up the elevators to my floor, left them, got into my room, and all but collapsed onto the bed. Arceus didn't even know how long it had been since I'd even seen a bed, let alone slept in one. It was surprising that I'd even remembered to close the door.

"I am never leaving this room." I said to no one in particular, my voice muffled due to the fact that I was face-down on the bed. Only after a few minuets of lying there did I look up to survey the room I'd bought for a few nights, whistling through my teeth. It was, to put it politely, e-fucking-normous.

To say even that was an understatement. At the Pokemon Center I was lucky if I could have one of my Pokemon in the room with me without suffocating, but this place could probably handle most of my team and still have room to spare. The bed was enormous and had enough room for a few bedmates as well, something that I could easily make excellent use of. In front of the bed sat a tv that was comparable in size to a Wailord with a respectably-sized mini fridge underneath it. Fancy paintings of the region's legendery Pokemon adorned the walls, evidently trying to give the room an elegant appeal. It certainly worked; the matching gold and white of the bed certainly looked pretty.

That was pretty much all there was to the place though. Big bed, big tv, big mini fridge. Next to the bed was some negative space with a little table shoved in the corner, but that was about it aside from the doorway that must have led to the bathroom, more than likely oversized like everything else. That, however, could wait. I wanted to break the new room in, and I knew exactly how. Digging into my bag, I produced the Pokeball I was searching for and pointed it over at the empty space next to the bed. "Licki!" came a cry as the creature was released, and the next thing I knew I had been grabbed by the over-excited Lickilicky.

"Naber! Naber calm down!" I managed to choke out, the stubby arms having pulled me into a suffocating hug. I couldn't tell if she was excited over seeing that we were out of that forest or if her excitement was caused by seeing me, but knowing her it was probably both. I sputtered more and struggled in her arms before she eventually got the message, letting me go so I could fall over onto the bed. "For the love of fuck, you have to stop doing that!" I coughed, no concerned expression crossing the pink Pokemon's face. Naber still looked overly happy, like she hadn't almost turned me into a lifeless dead weight.

After ensuring I wouldn't be attacked with affection, I filled my girl in on everything that had happened after she had last been out of her ball, which had been in the forest. Getting out of that hellhole, the Pokemart, getting lost again, and finally coming back to Goldenrod, the place we had been trying to get to anyway to meet with Vincent. "So!" I said cheerfully, clapping my hands together after the de-brief, "We should celebrate!" There was a pause that was a little longer than I would have liked before I added to my confused Pokemon, "With sex."

That got her into gear. Before I knew it the Pokemon was on the hotel's bed, and in the back of my head I barely wondered if it could support her considerably large bulk. That wasn't my main concern, though, as I had a very lovely lady cornering me against the headboard. None of my Pokemon had any problem with these hook ups, and I especially liked sex with Naber because of the fun her very long tongue added.

Naber's stubby hands managed to pull my shirt up, but I had to assist her with the rest as the lack of digits made working my bra and pants despite her experience. It wasn't long before my underwear had been tossed aside to some corner of the hotel room, leaving me naked in front of her. "Lickilicky," the normal-type cooed, pulling me into the middle of the bed. I knew this would be fun.

The first thing I felt was Naber's amazingly dexterous tongue as it came out of her mouth and rubbed up against my tits. My nipples quickly hardened while she trailed it downward, prodding my pussy with the large, wet thing. That thing could work wonders, especially when she was eager. And oh Arceus was she eager. She licked up and down me, breaking the pattern to give attention to my tits or to my cunt while I writhed and moaned under her treatment. I'm sure she could have kept going like that until I came, licking and teasing me while I squirmed and made the noises I knew she loved, but this kind of service couldn't go unreturned. My eyes, half-closed before then, moved up to lock with hers, and she got the message. The skilled tongue of hers withdrew so I could give her what she wanted, too.

I had her spread her pink legs for me, revealing her slit. It was puffy and considerably wet from the oral treatment, looking very inviting. Her nipples had also poked out in her arousal, and I gave them each a little kiss before I moved to hold onto her. The tongue of hers emerged again, this time to wrap around me and help keep me from falling on my ass. "Thanks girl," I said, giving her a quick kiss on what seemed like her cheek while I further positioned myself. Lining our pussies up, I pressed closer to her and rubbed them together, my Pokemon letting out a squeal that was probably difficult with her tongue sticking out. My eyes closed, grinding my cunt against hers as she held me and helped me move with her tongue. The thing prodded at my tits as well, a small moan escaping me.

Naber was starting to get pretty loud, her moans sounding almost comical with her mouth open. Her tongue quivered and made me quiver with me, causing my grinding and rubbing to get harder and more erratic. This subsequently got her to rub and grind up against me harder and more erratically, her tongue following suit and causing things to keep escalating. My own moans were growing in volume and frequency. The people in the next hotel could have probably heard us with how it was going, and I knew it wasn't going to be long before one of us came. I still planned to make the most of it, though.

As I pressed up to her harder and harder, humping her as best I could, I reached down and kissed at her nipples again. My own tongue, minuscule in comparison, reached out to lick at them while her moaning and squealing became almost deafening. She was never one to last long, and the nipple play was enough to send her over the edge. She cried out as she frantically bucked against me, her cum soaking my own pussy. The tongue of hers, still holding me up, wrapped tightly around me and pushed me even closer, triggering my own orgasm. I let out one last cry as my climax hit, more pussy juice spilling out and soaking us both. Bliss clouded my brain and hers as well as we came down from the high. Both of us were panting pretty hard, and I was struggling to regain my breath. "Man, that was great," I managed to get out as I barely realized that we had soaked the sheets in cum. Well, that would be a nice surprising for the cleaning lady.

"Should we rest up?" I asked after a while of sitting there. Naber nodded, her tongue retreating back into her mouth. I reached over and after a bit of struggling got her Pokeball before returning her and lazily tossing her somewhere in the direction of the bag. Too lazy to get clothed again, I laid back on the thing and closed my eyes, resolving to find Vincent in the morning.


End file.
